


Date Night

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena are that couple, Bobby is a romantic, Buck Teases Bobby, F/F, F/M, Team Date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Date night turns into date night with the 118.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 22
Kudos: 58





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters 
> 
> Requested by a friend hope you all enjoy!

As Hen held the door open for Karen she hoped that her wife didn’t mind her inviting Chim tonight. 

She thought dinner out would be a good idea after the long shift they had. And Chim said Maddie had to work late so she didn’t seen any harm in inviting him along.

“Reservation for Wilson.” Hen told the host.

“Wow it’s really nice here.” Karen said smiling as she looked around.

“I’m glad you think so.” Hen said “What time did you tell Chimney to come?” Karen asked her.

“Um I told him at 7.” Hen said checking her phone just as she noticed Chim entering the restaurant accompanied by Maddie.

“Hey I’m sorry...change of plans Maddie got off work early and I thought it would be fine if she came.” Chim told Hen not noticing the look on her face.

“Is this table fine Mrs.Wilson.” The waiter said before noticing the other guests with her. 

“Um.” Hen said turning to look at Karen. “‘A table for four if you don’t mind .” Hen answered awkwardly.

“Four?” Maddie said to Chim. “I told Buck to come and he said he was going to text Eddie.” Maddie told them.

“You invited thing one and two!” Chimney said looking at Maddie.

“Yo guys we’re here!” Buck said loudly with Eddie following behind him.

“Well I thought it was a family dinner.” Maddie told Chim not seeing the problem.

“Well the only ones missing is Bobby and Athena.” Karen said folding her arms and looking at Hen.

“Oh no worries.” They heard a voice say from in front of them noticing Athena was already seated at a table.

“Athena!” “What are you doing here?” Hen said looking at her friend with shock on her face.

“Bobby made dinner reservations for the two of us a week ago.” Athena said taking a sip of her glass of wine.

“Sorry I’m late..forgot my suit babe.” Bobby said pushing past all of them going to kiss Athena as she stood up not noticing his team watching him.

As Bobby wrapped his arms around Athena’s waist he gave her a passionate kiss before hearing the sound of someone clearing there throat behind him.

“Woah Cap I didn’t know you were such a romantic!” Buck said teasing him making Eddie hit him.

“Uh what are all of you doing here?” Bobby said holding his wife’s hand as he looked at them nervously.

“Family dinner!” Buck said to him. 

“Why don’t we all just sit together?” Maddie said looking at Hen.

“Uhh.” Hen said looking at Athena for help but it seems she didn’t catch on.

“Sure we don’t mind all of you interrupting our date night.” Athena said sarcastically but still went to grab her glass and handed her purse to Bobby.

“Hush Buck.” Bobby said to him making Buck close his mouth.

“You got a table for 8.” Hen told the host rubbing her head.

“Sure follow me this way.” The host said smiling leading all of them to a nice dining area with bigger tables.

As they arrived at there table Hen sat next to Karen, Maddie next Chimney but next to Hen, Buck next to Bobby but Eddie on the other side, and Athena going to sit next to Bobby. 

But before she could sit Bobby went to pull out her chair for her kissing her on the cheek before handing her purse to her.

Finally sitting down Bobby noticed all of them besides Athena staring at him. “What?” Bobby said fixing his suit.

“Nothing Cap..Nothing.” Buck said wanting to laugh.

Dinner had been going well light conversation flowing between all of them besides Bobby and Athena.

The couple seemed to be in there own little world. Bobby hand one arm around the back of her chair as he held her hand with her wedding ring on it.

They were smiling at each other and Athena even laughed at something Bobby whispered in her ear oblivious to his team around him.

“Bobby and Athena are just too cute.” Maddie said looking at them as Bobby went to feed Athena a spoon of whatever he was eating.

“Why don’t you share your food with me like that?” Karen said to Hen catching her wife by surprise.

“We don’t share food.” Hen told her “Yeah well we should it’s cute.” Karen said making a face at her making Maddie laugh.

“Can you believe they’ve only been married a year.” Buck said to all of them.

Looking again at Bobby and Athena he was rubbing his hand up her arm affectionately telling her something only she could hear.

“Remember the day we all found out?” Chimney said to Buck

“Best twenty bucks I’ve ever made!” Hen said laughing as she Chimney, Buck and Eddie all remembered Athena kissing Bobby in the middle of the firehouse revealing that they had been seeing each other.

“Oh yeah I didn’t know Bobby had it in him.” Buck said only teasing.

“Pshh Cap has more game than you Buckaroo!” Chimney said ribbing him.

“No way.” Buck said smirking

“We can hear you.” Bobby said looking at Buck.

“Let me tell you Buck.” Athena said getting his attention.

“Bobby once a week gets flowers for me and either prepares dinner or makes a reservation and he always makes sure I’m taken care of.” Athena said smirking at him.

“Ooooh.” Chimney said laughing.

Noticing the look of love on Bobby’s face as he was smiling at Athena he felt it best to drop it. He was glad his captain was happy.

“Alright alright cap has me beat.” Buck said

“Even I got you beat Buck.” Chim said making them all laugh again.

“Well the nights still young and I want to spend the rest of it with my man.” Athena said wrapping her arm around Bobby’s waist as they both stood.

“Yeah so you guys enjoy the rest of your meal.” Bobby said to them 

As they said there goodbyes to the couple it was Karen that said “I’m sure there date nights are magical.” 

“Really babe.” Hen said. “What I’m just saying.” Karen said as she went back to eating.

“Next time.” Hen said trying to kiss her wife. “Sure babe.” Karen said rolling her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine please be kind when reviewing! :)


End file.
